


Thank You Very Much

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Mild sin, brush your teeth after reading, ladrien, less than 500 words, standard hormonal teenagers disclaimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to make sure that Adrien was okay following an akuma attack.</p>
<p>She didn't expect his thank you to be...so <i>enthusiastic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend @longhallways on tumblr for her birthday. Some mild Ladrien sin, just for you.

For all intents and purposes, Ladybug isn’t exactly sure how she got into this position in the first place.

Said position being laying on Adrien’s couch with Adrien wedged between her splayed legs, his hips grinding against hers, and his mouth firmly affixed to hers.

Dear God in heaven her brain is about to short circuit because hello, she is making out with Adrien Agreste. And it’s not like she did anything special. Well, there was that small matter of saving his life from an akumatized deranged fan, but that’s largely business as usual. She saves all sorts of people from akumas. It’s just that she’s usually not thanked by being pulled into arguably the hottest kiss of her life.

All she had wanted to do was make sure that there was no lasting damage from the akuma. Adrien had taken a few hits, but apparently the pain had disappeared after she used her lucky charm to cleanse the akuma’s damage. Still, her need to know for sure that Adrien was fine had brought her to his bedroom window. And then into his bedroom. And, well, you know.

When Adrien pulls away to catch his breath, Ladybug shakes off the haze and wriggles out from under him. “That was…”

Adrien turns bright pink. “Oh man, that must have been too much.” He facepalms. “I’m an idiot.”

“It was very nice,” she manages to squeak out, her face flaring with heat. “Really, very nice.”

 Shyly he looks up. “Really?”

“Really.” She smiles at him. “But, um, I really did just come over to make sure that there weren’t any lasting injuries from that akuma earlier. Not that the kissing isn’t nice…or enjoyable…but that’s not why I’m here.”

“I promise, I’m fine.” He grins. “Better than fine, actually.”

“Oh dear God yes you are,” she murmurs as her eyes rake over him. She purses her lips when she realizes that she actually said that aloud. To Adrien. She clears her throat. “Anyway, I do need to get going. I’m glad you’re okay.”

He walks her to the window because he’s a gentleman, damn it, and he’s pretty sure he’s got some kind of stupid, love-struck look on his face. Too bad he doesn’t care. “Thank you for caring, Ladybug.”

She rocks up on the balls of her feet and presses a kiss on his cheek. “You are worth caring for,” she says before she uses her yoyo to sling herself away.

The next day, Adrien’s step is just a little lighter.


End file.
